


600 or so words in the car, mostly

by Revan93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revan93/pseuds/Revan93
Summary: Cuz you know the good die young, but so did this





	600 or so words in the car, mostly

**Author's Note:**

> A very short jump into the fic ocean 100% inspired by a certain wonderful album that just came out <3 Not sure what their ages would be, but nowhere past a first year of college? Still using their nicknames because it's the Marauders

Sirius had one hand on the steering wheel, one on the island between seats with the palm facing up. He stared ahead, humming along with the song they'd had on repeat for at least twenty minutes.

_"Good die young, but so did this... must be better than I think it is."_

Remus was in the passenger seat, arms crossed, head leaned back. Stealing a glance or two at Sirius, whose silhouette was partially swallowed by glare from the dying sunlight.

The weight in Remus' stomach was familiar, and thinking on that familiarity gave him a headache. They'd never cheated on one another - unless you counted the ten seconds he'd drunkenly made out with Peter, last New Years; or the over-the-jeans rubout Sirius had given James, when their relationship was new and the group was still adjusting - but how many times had they broken up and gotten back together?

Countless, it felt. But more like four or five.

_"Cuz you know the truth hurts, but secrets kill. Can't help thinking that I love it still."_

It'd become their melodramatic tradition, whenever things reached a breaking point. Scream or cry themselves silly, come down from it; get in the car and drive without speaking, trading off songs that made them think of each other. But when Sirius had picked this song on his second turn, Remus had muttered, "I know this one." Because of course they'd separately bought the same album these past two days, latched onto the same track that neither had moved to change yet.

And Sirius kept half-singing along, hand out, waiting for Moony to make his choice. _"Give me those eyes, it's easy to forgive."_

"Pull over," Remus said, and Sirius did, eyes going wide. Maybe he thought that Moony was going to make a run for it? Even if that were the case, it'd be safer to yield than try and keep him in a moving car. But no, Remus really just wanted to watch the last bit of sunset - no matter what spark of satisfaction he got from worrying Padfoot.

He opened the passenger door, slid out and walked round to sit on the hood of the car. In ten minutes' time the sky would be more grey than anything, but for now it was purple and red and blood-orange all pouring to converge on the far horizon.

Remus took a deep breath, and the image that came to mind was the same as always did when he genuinely questioned whether he and Sirius were better together: their naked arms crossed on the bedsheets, Sirius's dark hair contrasting Moony's own. Warm, steady breaths on the back of his neck, a kiss gently pressed between his shoulder blades. Feeling quiet - more often than conflicted - quiet and colorful, like the sunset.

Remus heard the driver's door open, the crunch of boots on the asphalt. Sirius had left the car and the speakers running, so he could still hear every word of their song.

Sirius sat on the hood, a foot away from Remus. He looked at the sunset, looked at the ground, at his own hands drumming anxious patterns into his thighs.

Remus felt exasperated, seeing him so worried, and that was probably the last cog falling into place. He closed the space between them, knelt his head on Sirius's shoulder. And when the closing line of the song came round he said the words out loud.

_"My heart, hopeless, changes all the time."_

_My heart, hopeless, changes all the time._

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W2dG3fcdks
> 
> (Recently saw that the last lyrics of the song might actually be "I hope / hopeless / changes over time" - but the first time I heard it, "My heart / hopeless" is what came through and what resonated, so keeping it here cuz our lovely heartbroken boys could've heard the same)


End file.
